Nora & Tyler Love Story Chapter 4
by woslie
Summary: As I have said before, I recommend reading and seeing the movie before reading this.


"Luce!" Nora squealed, she ran and gave a huge hug to her friend that she hadn't seen in a year.

"Sup?" Tyler said to Colin.

Colin nodded his head in acknowledgement. Lucy after escaping from Nora's mauling her greeted Ty with a hug. Ty stood there, awkwardly, "Hey, Luce!"

"So who is this?" Nora asked interested why she was holding hands with a man other than Miles.

"Oh this is Colin, remember singer?" Luce jogging her memory.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Colin, how've you been?" Nora really wanted to ask why she wasn't with Miles but couldn't do it in front of Colin.

Tyler took out his phone briefly, texting madly to someone, then mumbled sorry for the interruption. Lucy's phone sang out the track that Nora used for her show case, signaling a text message. It was from Tyler:

Wheres miles ?

"Hold on minute guys," she said texting back rapidly.

What do u mean?

Tyler and Lucy were no longer in the conversation, only focusing on texting. So Nora and Colin talked.

Tyler: Whats colin doing here?

Lucy: we broke up

Tyler: WHAT?

Lucy: don't want 2 talk about it

Tyler: Y?

Lucy: fine, he was caught cheating on me, happy?

Tyler: Yeah, srry.

Tyler and Lucy entered the conversation again, Tyler giving Lucy a sad, _I'm sorry_ glance. Lucy accepted with a nod, mouthing _It's okay._ Nora saw this interaction between the two and asked what was going on. Tyler shrugged away, leaving Lucy to tell.

"Um, Colin can you give the three of us a minute?" She pleaded with a puppy eye, Colin smiled and sat down on a park bench.

"Lucy are you okay?" Nora asked, she had noticed that she had started to tear when she was texting.

"Um, well Miles and me broke up."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"She and Miles broke up," Tyler said, so she _wouldn't_ have to say it again.

"WHY?" Nora jumped straight to the point, no _I'm sorry, Can I do anything to help._

"Don't talk so loud Colin will hear you!" Lucy hissed.

"Sorry, but you two were perfect!"

"Well, I caught him cheating on me!"

"I'm sorry," This time there was sympathy in her voice.

"It's okay, but can we not talk about because of," She trailed off nodding towards Colin.

"Yeah, but can we talk later?"

"Sure, COLIN!"

Colin jumped up and walked over trying to control his eagerness to be back with Lucy. He immediately and comfortably put his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck. Lucy smiled, and started the conversation back up again.

"So Ty did you join the dance company?" Conveniently they were all part of the same dance company.

Colin winced; he didn't like Lucy being friends with other guys.

"Yup, just joined."

"That's good, Colin and I dance, but they have another branch for singers, which we are part of. You know so there are singers and the dancers that dance with the singers, I guess?" Lucy was kind of confused.

"Hmm," Nora nodded her head, everything had been slightly awkward with their little talk between Nora, Lucy and Ty, "So Colin, have you made any new songs yet?"

"Working on a bunch, I actually just got a time slot in a recording studio with the company, so I'll go from there."

"That's good," Nora praised.

"We better go, I'll IM you later!" Lucy promised as she hurried away, Colin turned to get one last look at Nora and her _features._ Nora stared at him, like are you kidding me? I've already got a boyfriend.

_**Later that Night on IM**_

Tyler and Nora are sitting on her bed with their laptops.

Colin and Lucy are sitting on his bed with their laptops.

Tyler: ty43

Nora: danceGirl108

Lucy: lov2sing

Colin: singmaster

Chat Room:

Ty43 has just signed on

ty43: Hey guys! Who's on?

danceGirl108 has just signed on

danceGirl108: ty, (smile face with hearts)

ty43: yup

lov2sing has just signed on

lov2sing: hey guys, what up, srry about earlier

danceGirl108: don't worry about it

ty43: it's chill

danceGirl108: so… more on miles

lov2sing: right

lov2sing: well, I saw him cheatin' on me

danceGirl108: and?...

lov2sing: well, ty didn't want 2 be w/ a girl that cheated on him, and I don't want 2 be w/ a guy that cheated on me, end of story.

danceGirl108: hmmm right.

lov2sing: well, he had been cheatin' for awhile.

ty43: just like Colin did before u went out wit miles

signmaster has just signed on

singmaster: I did not cheat on luce!!!!!!!

ty43: srry man I just…

singmaster: don't give me that

ty43: just chill man, ok? I'm sorry, geez

lov2sing: did u cheat on me Colin?

danceGirl108: nice ty!

ty43: srry, didn't mean 2!

lov2sing has just signed off

singmaster has just signed off

danceGirl108: since we're sitting right next 2 each other, bye!

danceGril108 has just signed off

ty43 has just singed off

_**In Tyler and Nora's room**_

"Geez Ty," She sighed, "Why did you have burst things for Lucy and Colin?"

"Cuz they ain't right for each other. That's why," Tyler was a little angry.

Nora hadn't meant to cause a fight so she said, "Ok, sorry."

Tyler closed his laptop and put it on the floor, doing the same to Nora's then rolled over and started to kiss her…

_**In Colin and Lucy's room**_

"COLIN!" Lucy screamed even tough they were right next to each other.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Did you or did you not cheat on me?"

"I… I, I did cheat on you."

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?" Lucy shouted.

"Sarah, at a show in Baltimore, she was hot. You saw me, 'member?"

"Yes, did you cheat on me again afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Who, what, when where and why?

"Sarah, at a show in NYC, she was hot."

"Looks like Sarah comes to your shows often."

"Yeah."

"Well that's good because somebody is going to need to," Lucy said as she grabbed her stuff and was walking towards the door.

"What are you breaking up with me?" Colin asked surprised, he usually cheated on women and they didn't care.

"Duh, what else would I be doing?"

The End (for now).


End file.
